


Accidentally Gay( As If)

by HardcoreShipperonly



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Bobby is a AWESOME friend, Coming Out, Daniel is Pissed, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Jealous Daniel, Johnny is a bottom in this one, Johnny is confused, Karate Rivals but make it gay, M/M, im so sorry, no beta we die like men, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27426229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardcoreShipperonly/pseuds/HardcoreShipperonly
Summary: Johnny was so drunk he couldn't even walk straight.Let alone stand,so of course gravity did her thing.No mercy he almost heard she say before he hit the ground.-UghBobby laughed.-Geez man,take it easy on the boose will ya?-he said still smiling.Asshole.Bobby picked him up, one hand in his ass, another one in his tights.He was a pain in his ass sure but he also was his best friend. And Johnny was so wasted and tired and he nedded a hug.He is not a hugger but this is Bobby and he's tired.So he put his hands around Bobby's neck and buried his face in his shoulder sighing.And then his pants fell too,Shit.Bobby Laughed.-Fuck meHe heard a loud gasp and then he whipped his head around to stare straight at  Fucking Larusso's face.Great.Or the one that Johnny is secretely gay,Bobby is a awesome friend and Daniel Larusso is NOT jealous.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	Accidentally Gay( As If)

**Author's Note:**

> Epilogue?

Johnny was so drunk he couldn't even walk straight.Let alone stand,so of course gravity did her thing.No mercy he almost heard she say before he hit the ground.

-Ugh

Bobby laughed.

-Geez man,take it easy on the boose will ya?-he said still smiling.Asshole.

Bobby picked him up, one hand in his ass, another one in his tights.He was a pain in his ass sure but he also was his best friend. And Johnny was so wasted and tired and he nedded a hug.He is not a hugger but this is Bobby and he's tired.So he put his hands around Bobby's neck and buried his face in his shoulder sighing.

And then his pants fell too.Shit.

Bobby Laughed.

-Fuck me

He heard a loud gasp and then he whipped his head around to stare straight at Fucking Larusso's face.

Great.

**Author's Note:**

> This my first attempt to write and english is not my first language,please be nice.Any ideas are welcomed,if you want to see something pls leave a comment.Bye.
> 
> Ps;This just a preview,i pretend to tell the events that come before and after in the nexts chapters so consider this a epilogue,im testing waters here.


End file.
